


Distracted by Admiration

by yukirurikawa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I think?, M/M, and it's totally requited, muku has a massive crush on yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirurikawa/pseuds/yukirurikawa
Summary: Muku gets distracted by a certain someone during class.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Distracted by Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MUKUYUKI NATION it has been. 4 months since i last published a fic orz BUT!! i am back and im? really proud of this tbh?? so i really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (ps. no beta we die like men)

Muku looked at Yuki, who was sitting just a few desks away from him. He wasn't even trying to pay attention to the teacher. To him, Yuki was a lot more important than the equations on the board.

The way his hair moved slightly as he wrote his notes down was so cute and yet so cool at the same time. Muku found himself liking the colour green a lot more as of lately for that reason. It was like his hair was magical, and judging by how perfectly it framed his face, that might not be far away from the truth.

His eyes were so pretty, too. As pretty as the sunset, and as bright at the stars. Even though he couldn't really see them from where he was, Muku knew Yuki's eyelashes were incredibly beautiful as well.

His facial expression showed how concentrated he was ー admirable, really. " _So cool, Yuki-kun is so cool_ ," he thought, as he briefly switched his attention to the board. The last thing he wanted right now was to get caught by the teacher.

It didn't take long for him to get distracted by the boy he admired so much again.

Muku quickly noticed Yuki's small but present bags under his eyes. Lavender suited him, but not in that way. He had thought of telling him that so many times. It sounded like something he could find in a book, but he always got too flustered just by thinking about it, and simply scolded him for not getting enough sleep.

" _Maybe someday I'll build up the courage to say that to him..._ " Muku said to himself, sighing.

Courage... Another thing that made his dear Yuki-kun so wonderful was his courage. The way he never hesitated to speak his mind was amazing, and Muku really looked up to him for that.

Just as he was about to try and actually take some notes, he heard the bell that announced the end of the class. Muku panicked as he heard his classmates talking to each other and leaving the class.

" _Oh no, I wasn't paying attention at all, what if I fail the test and ー_ "

"Hey, Wonder Boy." His thoughts were interrumpted by no one other than Yuki, who had already packed everything up and was more than ready to go back to the dorms. He looked directly at Muku's desk. "Your notebook's empty, huh."

"A-Ah, sorry... I wasn't really paying attention..." Muku apologised.

"Well, I can't blame you for that. I'm not the best at maths, but my notes might be of help. You can borrow them once we get back home, alright?" 

"Yuki-kun... Thank you! You're so nice." The younger boy gave him a smile brighter than the sun.

"I-It's nothing. Now pack up or I'll leave you behind." Yuki said, making his way out of the classroom and stopping right outside, in the corridor. He couldn't actually leave Muku behind.

"...Please don't!" Muku quickly did as he was told and met Yuki outside, looking forward to spending more time together later. 

" _I hope I don't get distracted this time..._ " He thought as they made their way to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> twitter: @rurikawayukis


End file.
